


Partnership

by abbyscameron



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: Mia finds herself teaming with an unlikely partner
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636408
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Partnership

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be apart of the femslash feb series I had; but I didn't like how it turned out at first and I never got around to fixing/finishing it until now

“What are you doing?” Mia asked, spinning around, as the last of the masked people ran off. It was going to be a pain in her ass trying to track them down again. 

The speedster just shrugged. “You needed help, I was around, figured I’d give a helping hand.” 

The girl’s voice was modified, just like Mia’s own for obvious reasons. But somehow she felt like she  _ knew _ the voice. Mia just couldn’t exactly  _ place  _ it but it was familiar. 

She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes. She really hated when people got in her way. She was better off on her own, she worked better that way. No matter what Dinah and Laurel said. 

“I don’t need assistance.” 

“Wow, you sound just like him. The old Green Arrow,” the speedster added at Mia’s confused look. “From what I hear he was a grumpy guy too…. Look I was just passing through and decided to give a hand. Even the odds a bit.” 

Mia narrowed her eyes, still not being a hundred percent trustworthy of the other girl. She’d been burned one too many times by even those she cared about, how was she expected to trust someone else in a mask? “There has to be some ulterior motive here.” 

“Believe it or not, some of us just do stuff out of the kindness of our hearts.”

“Not in my experience.” 

“Then maybe you need new experiences…. If you ever need me again, you’ll know where to find me.” 

With a blink, the speedster was gone.

* * *

Mia was pulled out of her reverie by a pillow being thrown at her. She startled and glanced towards the source. “Was that necessary, Nora?”

“I needed to get your attention. Are you okay? You’re in your head.”

Mia sat there, staring at Nora, not really knowing what to say. She couldn’t exactly tell Nora the truth without outing herself as the Green Arrow. “You know, just a lot going on.” 

“With William?”

Mia nodded. She swallowed and closed her eyes.  _ Why did bad shit always happen to her? _ First her closest friend was lying to her, her life being turned upside down because of Laurel and Dinah, her brother being kidnapped. 

It was all too much. 

She was surprised she wasn’t going insane. 

“The SCPD is going to find him.” 

Mia gave a sad smile and glanced over at Nora. “As much as I love and trust Quentin, I think this is  _ well  _ above his pay grade.” 

“Maybe whoever this New Green Arrow is would be a better candidate,” Nora shrugged. “Or The Flash.” 

“You know he retired years ago,” Mia countered. 

“The Flash Junior then, or XS or whatever they’re calling the purple one.” 

Mia looked at Nora and gritted her teeth. “After everything that’s happened. I don’t trust anyone to find my brother.” 

“You can’t do it on your own, Mia. No matter how tough you think you are.” 

* * *

Mia found herself on another rooftop that night. Multiple voices running through her head, telling her that she couldn’t do it alone. A rush of air had her spinning around, bow raised and arrow notched.

“We both know you’re not going to shoot me.”

The purple speedster. She was back.

Mia rolled her eyes and lowered her bow, loosening the arrow. “Is this just a new hobby of yours? Tracking me and running all the way here?”

“Well since you keep going after these guys, you’re going to need backup. You can’t do it on your own.” 

Mia sighed, replaced her arrow in her quiver and turned off her voice modulator. “If you really wanted to keep it a secret, you wouldn’t repeat the same words, Nora.” 

Nora just smirked and reached up to remove her mask. “I was wondering when you were going to catch on, Mia.”

Mia was shocked. “This entire time you knew it was me?”

Nora shrugged. “I figured it was either you or William at first because everyone knew Oliver was. But then I realized the new Green Arrow was much too tiny to be a man. Since I followed in my dad’s footsteps, I figured you did too...So that left you.”

Mia smirked. “And that’s why you’ve been helping me even when I was being a bitch about it.” 

“I’ve gotten used to your bitch nature. It’s what I love about you. Now are we just going to stand here, talking, or are we going to take down this deathstroke gang and get William back?”

“We’re going to get my brother back.”


End file.
